We Were Always Meant To Say Goodbye
by Doctor-Thirteen
Summary: The Doctor and River pay The Bad Wolf Bay a visit, and The Doctor is reunited with an old friend. ONESHOT.


The beach was exactly as The Doctor remembered it. The TARDIS rested on the wet sand, just a few feet away from where he was, clutching his sonic screwdriver, eyes wandering across the landscape. The air smelled of salt and dead fish, left behind by fishermen. He closed his eyes, exhaling. This was the beach where he left Rose. This was the beach where he last saw those golden locks of hair, before him and Donna left.  
>The sea was unsteady, the water murky, reflecting the stormy sky above. Waves continued their little chasing game, encouraged by the blowing wind.<br>The beach was relatively empty, except from a couple of surfers and an old couple walking by the sea, a yellow Labrador happily skipping ahead of them, and… 

He blinked, as in confusion. And it was rare for a man with mind as brilliant as his to be confused. Squinting, he walked closer to the water, hands in pockets. A familiar giggle pierced his ears. A woman. A blond woman on the beach, yelping happily as the yellow Labrador playfully 'attacked' her. No. No, it couldn't be.

"Ex-excuse me?" The Doctor called, his voice getting caught in this throat.

It was obvious that the woman had heard him, as she abandoned the Labrador's side. Their game stopped, and so did her laughter. She turned, her eyes full of tears.

"I knew you'd come." She said in a shaky voice, holding back a sob.

"Rose…" The Doctor breathed out, his voice barely audible. "Rose!" He chirped happily as she flew at him and gave him a tight hug, letting the tears flow.

"I knew you'd come back! I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone!" She cried in his chest, before blinking the tears away and looking up. "You look… _different_."

"But how did you…" The Doctor was on a lookout for the human version of himself, but he was nowhere to be found. Blinking slowly, he looked down at her. "Did the human me die?"

Rose nodded sharply. "A long time ago. A _really _long time ago."

"What, did he die in a car crash? Or whatever accidents you humans get involved with?" He asked.

"He died of old age." Rose said. "As all humans are supposed to."

"Old age?" Right now, all The Doctor could think of was that something went wrong when the human him was created. Was he aging quicker than normal humans? It must have been that.. But how?

"Mum and dad are gone, too." She added, wiping a tear away as they parted.

"Gone? What happened to them?" The Doctor was surprised.

"Old age." Rose gave him the same answer. It seemed like she was stuck on repeat.

"Old age? They weren't that old. Jackie was, what, 60 years old, give or take a few years?" A small grin appeared on his face as he pulled her into another hug.

"Oi! Stop it." She managed to laugh trough her tears. "She was about 48 last time you saw her."

The Doctor suddenly froze, pulling away from her. "If they died from an old age, how come you don't look a day older since I last saw you?"

"Is that a compliment?" Rose grinned.

"Rose, I'm serious." The Doctor said, his eyes burning into hers.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am! I am. I am, absolutely over the moon." The Doctor smiled slightly, but the smile disappeared as soon as he opened his mouth. "But _how_?"

Rose stared right back at him, the smile leaving her face as well. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last 70 years-"

"70 years?" The Doctor cut in.

"Oi, mind your manners!" Rose let out a good-natured huff before continuing. "Turns out that you can't just absorb the entire time vortex without it changing your cell structure… It's like a regeneration. I can't seem to die."

The Doctor stared at her. "But I lifted it from you when we –"

"Kissed? You did, but I guess it was already too late… I've been sitting on this beach every day, waiting for you." She smiled softly up at him. Finally, after years of loneliness she was re-united with her one true love. "But everything's fine, right? Now we can be together."

And as she pulled him by his bowtie, she gave him a kiss. Oh, how she longed to feel those lips again. It's been too long since she last saw him, in any form. He, however, quickly pulled away.

"What is it? Don't you love me anymore?" Rose wouldn't blame him even if he didn't. He's been places, seen people, saved the world. The usual. And it distracted him from thinking about her.

"I do, it's just that I…" He began, but broke off. "Rose, I got…"

A bushy haired woman peeked out of the TARDIS.

"What's taking you so long, sweetie? I thought you were just going to take a quick look around." It was River Song who spoke.

"A girlfriend." Rose finished his sentence for him as he turned to steal a glance at River.

He turned back to her, not knowing what to say.

"A wife…" He corrected her, then fell silent again.

"I see how it is." Rose murmured, feeling new tears forming in her eyes. She turned away from him, picked up the dog leash she let out of her hand and rubbed her eyes.

He took her by the shoulder and made her face him. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking. He cupped her face, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm _so_ sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek as well.

Rose reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have anything to be sorry about." She answered, trying not to sob. As they parted, she wiped the tears away. "Just take care of her, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, watching her turn and pet the yellow dog.

"You could come along, you know?" He offered.

"No, I'd rather not get in the way of whatever it is you two have going on." Rose answered almost bitterly.

The Doctor frowned. He stole a glance behind him and saw River approaching.

"You are downright _impossible_." She huffed, joining them. It seemed she only noticed Rose then. "And who's this?"

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor answered. "An old… _friend_ of mine."

River smiled softly, extending her hand to the blonde. "I'm River Song. It's nice to meet you."

Rose gave her a half-hearted smile. "You too."

The Doctor felt exactly like when Donna and Martha first met, except this was more painful. He couldn't stand it. He felt uneasy.

Rose was the first to notice it. "You two should probably be off. I'm sure there's a universe that needs saving, somewhere out there." She smiled.

River nodded in agreement and looked at The Doctor. "Shall we?"

The Doctor gave her an identical nod. "We shall."

River grabbed his hand and pulled it, giggling slightly. It was a rare opportunity for them to have some time to goof off. "Nice seeing you, Miss Tyler!"

Rose faked a smile, watching The Doctor being pulled inside the TARDIS by this mad woman. Eh, birds of a feather stick together, she guessed. Though she remembered acting like that. To be young, and to be in love was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

And though Rose wasn't exactly young, she was still undeniably in love with her Doctor.


End file.
